ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Lonely Paradise
is the 40th episode of Ultraman Mebius. Summary A meteorite smashes into earth as a new alien arrives. What does it and its plant people have to do with the vanishings of humans? Synopsis A meteorite smashes into earth, and a tentacle comes from it and latches onto a tree. Absorbing the Tree-N-A, it becomes a giant tree, and sheds creepy flowers. These turn into people clothed in white signifying that Sorichra has arrived. They begin to capture lonely humans with spray and tentacles. Mirai sees some girls taking advantage of another's good will in the name of friendship and tries to explain what friends are about, but they mistake him for a pervert. He notices as they run away, she seems lonely even with the other girls. Later, he runs into her and she apologises for her friends before running away. Mirai hears a scream and sees a Soliturian attacking a woman, and knocks it down. It sprays powder into his face, but he hits it with a light bullet before passing out. When he describes the plant man to GUYs, Marina explains a rumour of a mysterious plant man which abducts people. The captain brings the news there is an increasing number of missing people. That night, the girl from before is working late at a hospital. She sees a wounded boy in a white robe limping nearby. He tries to run away but she inspects his wound. She bandages it and he limps off. Teppei discovers they are space plants and use pollen to numb the nerves. He discovers the location and GUYs deploys. On her way to school, the girl hears her friends saying they only hang out with her because her mom is rich and a doctor. Saddened, she runs to a park. The Soliturian comes to her and asks her if she is lonely, and tells her he will take her to a place she will never feel lonely. She goes with him. Meanwhile, GUYS arrives at the forest and finds nothing, and they split up. Mirai sees the Soliturian leading the girl, and telling her that humans are lonely because they have separate feelings. He brings her to a place where humans are all attached by vines to a tree, and tells her that they share one heart and are no longer lonely. He tells her to join them. Mirai tells him to let them go, but he entraps him in vine tentacles. Mirai tells her that the uniqueness of a human heart and the ability to feel loneliness is a gift. She runs. The plant people tell him that the alien will become all life on the planet. There is a rumbling and the tree monster erupts from the ground. Mirai tells Ruyuu not to attack because of the captured people, and transforms into Mebius. He defeats the monster and destroys its top. When the people are awakened they are angry at not being left that way. The girl says she thinks loneliness and sadness are important to humans. Mirai understands that people who know loneliness can understand others who are lonely. Cast TBA Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Mebius Kaiju *Sorichra **Sorichran DVD Release *Ultraman Mebius Volume 10 features episodes 37-40. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Ultraman Mebius